With a Look
by XxKarissaShayexX
Summary: It all started with a look. But, that was two weeks ago. Dasey. Rated T just in case.
1. Prolouge

Okay!! So, this is my first fan fiction. Yeah, I'm actually going to try it! I'm pretty excited, actually. I have some ideas. So please read and review and I'll love you. That rhymed, wow. Interesting. Okay! This is in Casey's POV for your information.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own the plot. Yay!

--

It all started with a look. One simple look turned my whole planned-out world around.

But, that was two weeks ago and now I'm sitting here, staring at the t.v. in our living room while the bimbo tried to explain everything. And he's not doing such a good job, might I add. You are probably wondering, "Okay, please explain." or "What the hell is going on?!"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But it's a long story. But if you really want to know the story. Then, okay. Like I said, it all started with a look.

--

Okay, so that is just the prolouge. I'm going to get the first chapter up once I'm done with it. Which will be _really_ soon. Please review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay!! First Chapter, here we are! I'm excited. I can't wait to see the outcome of it all. Well I better not keep you waiting any longer. Read!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own the plot. Yay!

--

Okay, so the beginning. That would be the day I was at my locker in hall. I can easily see Derek's locker from where I'm at. I turned to see him staring at me. Then, he did something that I thought was never possible.

He gave me this look of genuine happiness. He smiled, actually smiled. And without realizing it, I returned the smile. We stood there for a full two minutes, which caused the student body to come to a complete halt and start whispering.

Realizing what I had just done, I scowled, turned towards the locker adjacent to mine, and proceded in rhythmically slamming my face against it. Knowing that I had chemistry class to go to, I decided to get my book out.

Just thinking about chemistry class made me shiver under my thin clothing. I knew I should have brought my jacket that day, but I didn't. But maybe it was better that way because before I knew it, some warm, leathery material was covering my shivering figure.

I froze when I realized what it was. It was his jacket. _His_ jacket. And with that thought I smiled to my self and slipped it on all the way, shut my locker, and headed to class.

And that's when I noticed all of the staring faces with dropped jaws and wide eyes. I could see Derek not far ahead of me, walking slowly. And I had become filled with rage and anger towards him for creating a scene.

"Der-ek!!" I shrieked so loud it echoed off the lockers.

He turned to hear the familiar yell and had that silly, little _smirk_ plastered all over his adorable face. That smirk that which I had become so grown to know and love and I have even thought of it as mine.

I lunged as fast as I could towards him. And before he could have dodged me, I tackled him to the ground.

"You _idiot_!" I screamed and then whispered, "Do you realize that you just made a big, no, huge, no, giant scene?!"

I had him pinned to the ground so he couldn't avoid my question.

Him being stronger than me, he managed to sit up with me strangely sitting on his lap, "Do you realize that you're making a scene now? And that you were the one who smiled back. And you are wearing my jacket. You didn't have to wear it. Why are you wearing it?" He raised on eyebrow at me, "And not metion, you are sitting on me."

I must have blushed so badly because he let out a small chuckle and said, "You look like an apple."

I jumped up like something had bit me in the butt, "It's cold in chemistry class." That was all I could muster.

I grabbed my chemistry book and scurried off to class as fast as I could, not wanting anyone to see the blush that had still caused me to look like an apple.

--

So, what do you think? I know it's not much. But, it's just the beginning. I'm going to put up the other chapter, soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay!! Second chapter!! Yay, okay. So, maybe I should explain what this story is about. It's about how Casey and Derek come together and how other people find out and take it. I know, not too exciting, but I can't help it. I'm not a very exciting person. Okay, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own the plot. Yay!

--

I tried to shrink away from all the questions and the stares and the questioning stares in chemistry. That didn't work out too well. Emily nearly attacked me with all the verbage. I didn't think anyone could talk so much and so fast in so little time. That should be a record, seriously.

"Come on, what the _heck_ happened back there? I mean, you are wearing _Derek's_ jacket!! _Why_? I thought you hated him. What's going on between you two? _Is_ there something going on? Are you not telling me something? Seriously, because if you are not telling me something, then I'm goi-" I cut her off before she could continue any more.

"Em! Stop! Nothing happened. Nothing has been happening. Just drop it. And I'm wearing Derek's jacket because I'm cold, okay?" I stared at the carbonic acid in front of me. I did not dare to look at Emily because I was so afraid I might have given something away.

"I'm not going to 'just drop it'. I know something is going on. Derek doesn't just give his jacket to _any_one. Actually, he doesn't give his jacket to anyone, _at all_." Emily just wouldn't let it go.

I mixed the carbonic acid with potassium feldspar and watched as it weathered the potassium feldspar away. I wished I could be it at that moment, "Emily, please, just stop. I don't want to talk about, seriously. _Please_." That time, I did look at her and gave her a look of begging.

Emily sighed and turned towards the mixture in front of us, "Fine, but you know there's a _lot_ of people staring and wondering what is going on, right? There's also some rumors and _very_ jealous girls on the loose."

I rolled my eyes and poked at what was left of the potassium feldspar with a metal probe, "Yeah, I know a lot of people are staring. I mean, look, they're staring right now. And what do you mean by rumors? What kind of rumors?"

Emily looked at me like I had lost a screw in my head, "What kind of rumors? Duh, what other kind of rumors would you expect? They are saying that you and Derek are dating. Which, I mean, I could so see that happening between you two."

I slammed my head against the cold, black table top and let out a low moan, "Oh, god. Why would people say that, not mention _think_ that?"

Then, I realized the last sentence that left Emily's mouth and I shot up, "Wait, what? What do you mean 'I could so see that happening between you two'?" I eyed her. I knew she had somthing she had not told me and probably never planned on telling me.

And that's when Emily decided to shut her mouth up. She sat there and stared at the table top. I was about to question further when the bell had saved her. She was lucky, but I would interrogate further, but not right then, later.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door to my locker. I walked out of the doorway and straight into someone. Derek, of course. Fate, why must you curse me? Oh, well.

"Hey, nice to see you again. It's amazing you survived with all the daggers that are being visually stared at you. And you still have on my jacket. I'm suprised my fangirls didn't beat you down to get it." He smirked at his own witty comments while I just stripped of his jacket and handed it to him.

"Here. Let's go," I said and headed out to the car in the parking lot of the school. I didn't bother to go to my locker because I didn't want to spend another second there. All that I wanted was to get home, right then.

Derek trailed behind me and we climbed into the prince once we arrived. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He was just playing dumb. He knew very well what I was talking about.

"Why did you give me your jacket?"

"You were shivering. Didn't I already tell you that?" Oh and now he was just being a smartass.

"You never give your jacket to _any_one, especially _me_ of all people."

"Awww, what? I can't help my _darling_ sister?"

"Step! _Step_-sister," I corrected him quickly then realized that that was a big mistake.

"Why are you so fast to correct me?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of being blood-related to you," It was true, because if I was blood-related to him, then all my thoughts about us would be considered inscest.

"You can't stand being blood-related to me because you fear inscest?" He smirked that beautiful and annoying smirk.

"Wha-wha-wha-huh?"I was stumped. He had got me.

"Aha, I knew it." His smirk grew and I wanted to smack it off his face. No, no, no, not with my hand. With my lips, of course.

He turned towards me and laughed at my look of confusion that plastered my face. I was then filled with frustration, "Why are you laughing? Stop laughing! I said stop lau-"

He had got me again, but this time it wasn't with his words. Oh no, this time, it was with his lips. I was so surprised at first and then I relaxed and started to kiss back. Then, something hit me: He's suppose to be driving!

I jerked back and yelled, "Eyes on the road!" The look of panic on my face must have been halarious because it had caused him to laugh even more, but this time I just decided to join in.

So we sat there, and laughed and laughed all the way home.

--

Tell me what you think! Did you think it was too fast? Or what? Please, please, please review. I'll put up the next chapter, soon. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay!! Third chapter, here we are! I'm happy, I've gotten two reivew. I know, it's just two, but this is my first fan fiction. So, it makes me happy! Thank you! Other people, please reivew. I'm trying to get to chapter 5 by today so this story can attract some more people. Oh and I know Casey and Derek are somewhat OOC.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. But I _do_ own the plot. Yay! Oh, and I do not own Julius Ceaser.

--

I sat on my bed thinking about what happened on the way home. Then my thoughts went back to what Emily had said in chemistry earlier that day. I walked down the stairs, yelled, "I'm going to Emily's." and left.

I knocked on Emily's door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. Finally, Emily opened the door and invited me up to her room. Once her bedroom door was closed, I pounced, "What did you mean when you said that you could see Derek and I together?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you just got here. Why don't you...sit down. Or would you like some water? I can get some water." I knew she was stalling, she always stalls. And if she thought that I wouldn't notice that she was stalling, then she must have lost it.

"Stop stalling, Emily." I put a serious look on my face and gave her an ice cold stare.

"Okay, okay, listen. I mean, look at you two. You fight _all_ the time. And you talk _so_ much about him. And I'm sure he talks a lot about you to Sam, too."

"We don't fight all the time. And I do _not_ talk a lot about him."

"You're talking about him right now." And that stumped me. I couldn't think of anything to say back to her. I just sat there and I could have sworn my mouth opened and closed more times than Brutus had stabbed Ceaser.

"Exactly. You can't even reply to that. So, is there something going on between you two?" Right then, for some strange reason, I decided not to tell Emily about what happened in the car.

"No, nothing's going on, I already told you that." Maybe I didn't tell her because I thought I was getting my hopes up about Derek and me and I didn't want to get hurt. Maybe I didn't tell her because she liked Derek for all those years and I still thought that she liked him and I didn't want her to get hurt.

Or maybe I didn't tell her because for once, just once, I wanted to keep something to myself, to have a secret. And those moments in the car with Derek are our secret. A secret that I held and still hold dear and hope that he does, too. And maybe I've lost my sanity over this and I kind of like.

"Okay, Casey. Whatever you say." I smiled inside, glad that I could have my secret and not spill it to someone, even if that someone was my best friend.

"Well, I'm kind of tired, okay?" I lied to her, I think I've become alot better at lying because she didn't notice, at all. "I'm going to go home and go to bed. Good night."

"Good night." She replied, and I was gone, like on cold winter nights, like that one, a breeze blows in then disappears so quickly. I was like the wind of that night, no, I _was_ the wind that night.

And what else does the wind do besides disappear suddenly? It dances. And as I danced and basked in the cold moonlight, I realized something. I was in love. A love that I could express through my dance. And through my actions. But, never through my words. And maybe that was a good thing because I don't know if I could ever speak my feelings.

In the midst of my dancing, I was interrupted by a light chuckling and a familiar voice,"You always did like to dance."

I turned to see Derek staring and laughing at me. I didn't mind, though, considering the dance was for him. He probably will never know that, though.

"Yeah," I lightly said while I stared at the moon. It seemed to put me in a trance that I just couldn't break. But when I turned to him, he put me in a stronger trance.

We stood there for what seemed eternity and stared at one another. Searching each other's faces for something. Something that I wasn't quite sure of then but I am now. I was searching for a sign. A sign that said, "ATM" Wait, no, wrong sign. A sign that said, "I'm just as in love with you as you are with me. What are you doing standing there? Kiss me, you fool!" Yeah, that sign.

And suddening, "So, why are you out here? Dancing?"

"I like to dance." I replied so simply.

"I knew that already. But, it's so cold. And why are you dancing? Is there any reason to dance?" Maybe he should know the reason for my dancing. But when I lunged at him and kissed him, I wasn't sure if he knew that I was dancing for him, for my love, for my love for him, or for our love.

And I'm still not sure if he got the message when I kissed him. I can't speak my love. Even though I'm a logical, analytical, uptight person, I can't express my feelings that way.

But after separating, he simply walked inside. He never said anything. He walked inside with a word, without a look. Maybe he was afraid of saying anything. Or maybe I just think to much.

And with that, I headed inside, up the stairs, climbed into my comfortable bed, and surrendered to the goddess of sleep.

--

So, tell me what you think...please. I'm going to try to get more chapters up. That's only if I can.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay!! Yay, thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm glad to get back to writing. I have something in mind. I don't know if you guys will like it or not, but I'll try it. Okay, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own the plot. Yay!

--

I woke up the next to surprisingly no noise. I sat up, stretched, and walked out and down the stairs to see where everyone was. Upon entering the kitchen, I found a note that was scribbled in Mom's handwriting. It said, "Derek and Casey, We'll be back soon. We all went to go eat breakfast and didn't want to disturb your sleeping. Casey, please wash the vase of flowers out and put in the new ones that George bought me. Thank you. -Mom."

I sighed and looked up from the note to see the vase filled with wilting roses and the fresh roses sitting next to the sink. I went over by the sink grabbed vase and poured the water out, then dumped the flowers in the trash. While rinsing the vase out, Derek entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said.

"Mpfhpmmmm," I guessed that that meant good morning. I wasn't really sure.

As I was done rinsing out the vase, Derek must have decided it would be fun if we played with the water. Derek walked over to me and splashed tap water on me. I reached to turn the running tap off but Derek was too fast and made a small bracelet around my wrist that kept me from the faucet or anything else, for that matter.

He then grabbed the vase that was in the sink, filled with water, and poured it over my head.

"Der-ek!!" I screached to high heaven. He then cupped his hand over my mouth, his warm, soft hand that was like a sweet gentle bird, the way it fluttered to the hem of my wet shirt.

He trailed the edged of my shirt and slipped his other hand around my waist to allow to wrap my arms around his neck. And I did. He felt so strong like I could just break underneath him. He pulled me close and as water dripped from my hair, he lapped it up with his own.

He was so close and I could feel every memory rushing back, every feeling hitting me at high speeds. And in that split second, he trailed his lips across my forehead, cheek, and neck.

I felt as if we were one in that moment. But it was gone as soon as it came when we heard the sound of the front door closing. We ripped apart and I continued to clumsily mess with the flowers and vase while he quietly perched on the countertop of the island.

The family walked in and eyed us suspiciously, seeing that we were both panting and looking very, very guilty.

Lizzie looked down to see the puddle of water around me, "Have fun with water?" She looked back and forth between us.

"Umm, yeah. Derek, get the mop and clean this up, please." I continued staring at the vase of flowers I had finished fixing while everyone else, excluding Derek who was retrieving the mop, stared in shock by our niceness towards each other.

They knew something was going on. They didn't guess. But just by the look on their faces, I knew that they knew. They knew something happened between Derek and me and they really wanted to find out. But how could I tell them? I couldn't tell them.

I like our secrets, Derek's and mine. We were one for a moment and not just two that happened to be trapped together.

And I seemed to wander daily, if Derek thought the same way. Maybe I'll find out. Maybe he'll tell me. Or maybe I'm just thinking too much again. By this time, Derek had already cleaned up the mess of water and put the mop back into it's original place.

Luckily, everyone decided not ask even though it was killing them to do so. Derek came back into the kitchen and plopped his tush onto the counter.

"So, umm, do you want to go to Smelly Nelly's with me? Get some breakfast since we haven't and everyone else has." His question stumped me. Why would he want me to go? Then, my stomach growled. Okay, maybe that's why.

"Umm, yeah. I'm pretty hungry." I nodded, looking at him. "Let me just change." I chuckled and he joined in at the thought of me going to Smelly Nelly's in my pajamas on such a cold, cold winter day. I mean, we live in Canada for christ's sake! And it's winter! So it's freezing, but I like the cold. The cold is nice, always has been.

I jogged up the stairs, into my bedroom, and started to change. Upon walking out of my bedroom doorway after changing, I saw Derek leaning against the wall adjacent to my door. He appeared to be waiting for me, arms crossed, head against the wall, eyes closed. Or maybe he was just asleep...while standing up? I don't know.

"Come on, Derek." I said to him. Those three words seemed to wake him from his trance. I thought of another three words I'd like to say but I'd never be able to.

Derek jogged after me down the stairs, retrieved his jacket from the hook, and we walked out into the icy winter air of Canada. We went to the car, got in, and took off.

"Sooo," Derek said, staring out the windsheild, "Umm-."

I cut him off, not wanting to wait any longer, "What happened back there, Derek? Wait, let me rephrase that, why did you do that, Derek?"

"I mopped up the floor because you asked me to." He smirked at his little, witty answer.

"Not that, Derek. You know very well what I'm talking about. Answer me." I stared at him.

He sighed, "I-I-yo-you. Umm." Okay, this was very strange. Derek? THE Derek Venturi? Stuttering? How?

"Out with it, Derek. Please." I looked at him pleadingly. I bet he was just wondering why we couldn't get to Smelly Nelly's any faster.

"Wait, what do you mean why did _I_ do that? You took part in it, too. And you could have stopped me. Why didn't you?" He had got me. I was hoping he wouldn't have asked that, but he did.

"Because I wanted to," I mumbled incoherently.

"Okay, Casey, you know I can't hear you if you're as quiet as a mouse. Louder." He was smirking now, happy to have gotten an answer out of me even though he couldn't exactly hear that answer.

"Because I wanted to," I yelled at him, then stared down at jeans. I was terrified to look up, to see his face that was covered in who knows what expression, to hear him say something that questioned our secrets.

"Why?" It came out as a whisper and I was so surprised.

I started tearing up, I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. It wouldn't come out of my mouth. I would have fit in with an aquarium of fish right then. I opened and closed my mouth till it hurt. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Casey, don't cry, please," He half-whispered, half-moaned.

"Okay," And I didn't. I didn't cry. I wiped the remaining salty wetness from my eyes and face and sat there. I continued staring at my jeans, hoping the pattern would just take me away or something. And I realized then that the car wasn't moving anymore, but I didn't make any move to get out and neither did he.

"Now, Casey, please tell me," He pleaded in a whisper.

Finally, I looked up at him and saw the emotion in his eyes, written all over his face. His face pratically said, "Please, if you don't tell me, then I'll die from curiosity." Even though I knew you couldn't die from curiosity, I decided to do the only thing I could.

I closed my eyes, my eyebrows stitched together from trying so hard not to cry. "Kiss me."

He didn't question me. He usually would have but I think he has changed in the past couple of days, weeks, maybe even months. He was my genie at that moment and my wish was his command.

His lips attached to mine felt so smooth, warm, comforting. And when he pulled away from the light kiss, I could see one thing on his face. Understanding. He finally understands. He gets it, that I can't say it, the words would come out. But my actions would go on endlessly.

--

Please, please, please review!! I actually really like this chapter. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay!! Wow, I thought I'd never last this long. But I'm still here!! Yay! And again, thanks to everyone for the reviews. I think at the speed that I'm going (storyline-wise), this story will be pretty long. I wonder if I can handle that. :O Oh, well. I'll try. Okay, enough of me, on with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own the plot. Yay!

--

We entered Smelly Nelly's, sat down, ordered, and waited for our food. The wait didn't take that long at all to my surprise.

"So," Derek said while we were eating. "What do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do?" I knew very well what he was talking about but I felt like it was my turn to play dumb.

"Casey, you're smart. Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about. Now, what do we do?" He stared at me. His staring made me just a little bit unconfortable as did his question.

"I don't know," I hate saying that but really it's true right now. The grade-grubbing know-it-all doesn't know. And I was afraid of that. I hate not knowing. It makes me feel so insecure, vulnerable, susceptible to things. Don't ask me what those things are because I don't even know. And I hate it.

"Wellllll, do you want to...continue?" He seemed like he couldn't find the right way to put it. Or he was just too afraid to come right out and say it.

"Just say it, Derek." I stared down at my food, realizing that I wasn't really hungry anymore. I must have lost my appetite sometime between riding in the car and kissing Derek.

"Fine!" He yelled looking very frustrated. "Do you want date me?" And now he was staring at his food as well. We sat there in silence and I could tell he was getting anxious.

"Yes," I finally answered him but it came out as a whisper.

He smiled but then it turned into that smirk, that oh so familiar smirk that taunts me day by day and night by night. That smirk that I love so much. "Ha! I knew you couldn't resist THE Derek Venturi. I mean, who can? Everyone wants a piece of me."

"Oh, you egotistical fool." I couldn't help but smile at him though. He always makes me laugh even if I don't really laugh on the outside. I guess that's what makes me so entranced by him. The way he can always make me laugh, smile.

"I guess that's why you love me. I'm soooo egotistical. Am I right or am I right?" He was laughing and smirking now.

I chucked a piece of bread at his head which he dodged then grabbed his own piece of bread and chucked it at my head. It his me square in the nose. Darn hockey player has good aim.

I picked up my glass of water and threw it all over him. His mouth was a complete 'O'. I knew that water was cold. Real cold. He grabbed his plate of food and threw it at me. I dodged it which sent the food sailing through the air and into the booth behind us onto some old woman's hair. She shrieked and by this time, the manager of Smelly Nelly's came out to see what was going on.

We ended up getting kicked out and had to pay for the woman's food as well as ours. Oh, well, we had fun. We both ran to the car, breathing and laughing so hard that my ribs hurt and I'm sure his did, too, by the look on his face and the way he was clutching his chest.

Water dripped from his hair and I wished so badly right then that I could just stay there forever. Laughing, breathing hard, being genuinely happy, and with the one man that I love so much and want to spend the rest of my life with.

The moment was pure bliss and I added it to my collection of 'our secrets'. I was excited to spend more and more time with him. Spend time laughing, crying, talking, kissing, doing whatever we could ever imagine.

I let my head fall back and let out a loud laughing yell. I was purely happy. Both him and I were. Together. And he grabbed my and hand and let his other hand trail on my hip and we started to dance.

Laughing and dancing and hardly able to breathe, I laid my head against his chest and I could hear his heart pounding. He was so full of life.

"Let's stay like this forever." I whispered against his chest.

"Mmmm, we can't, Casey. It's already 1 o'clock. Dad and Nora are probably wondering where we are since we left at 11." Derek replied back as we continued to dance in the cold.

"Holy crap, it's 1 o'clock? Oh my god. Okay, we need to get home." I pulled away from him and climbed into the passenger side of the car like always and he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Alrighty, then. Home!" He said while turning the key in the ignition. The car started and we drove home silently. I stared out the window and about halfway home Derek took my hand in his.

"Should we tell Dad and Nora? Or anyone for that matter?" He asked still holding onto my hand but focusing on the road.

"I don't think we should. I don't know how they'll take it. And if we tell anyone else, they'll end spreading it to Mom and George, which will not be good because then they'll be mad at us for not telling them first." I looked at him while I said that to see if he would respond.

He nodded, sighed, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then he smiled and added, "Like always."

"I'm not always right, gosh." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Okay well then just 99.99 of the time, then." He smirked.

"_No_," I said while laughing.

"_Yeah_," He said, joining in on my laughing as we pulled into the driveway. The drive home seemed to be alot shorter than the one to Smelly Nelly's. But maybe it's just my imagination.

We unfortunately let go of each other's hands and walked towards the house and inside. We were greeted by five smug faces that were attached to bodies that were plopped on the living room couch.

George turned and saw us, "What took you guys so long?"

"And I got a call from the manager of Smelly Nelly's, he was complaining that you two were _throwing food_?"

"What were you guys up to?" Edwin asked, just as smug as his father.

"Why would you _throw food_, Casey?" Lizzie asked, not believing any of it.

"Derek was picking on me so I threw my bread at him." I answered simply. I didn't want to give away that I was actually _happy_ when we were throwing food at Smelly Nelly's.

"And I threw my piece of bread back at her." Derek shrugged.

"Then I poured my water on him." I chuckled a little at that one. The expression on his face came back to me and I laughed a little harder.

"Hey, that water was cold. And I threw my plate of food at her. But she just _had _to dodge it and it just _had_ to land on the head of the lady who was sitting in the booth behind us. Why did she have to sit in _that_ booth, for crying out loud?!" Derek was laughing, too. We both collapsed against each other on the couch, laughing.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but that woman's face was _halarious_." Derek and I laughed even harder at this. Which the look on the woman's face was funny and I didn't regret the food hitting her at all.

The rest of the family stared at us in shock, not believing that we were actually getting along and _laughing_. But not just laughing, we were laughing _together_, not at one another, for once.

"Are they sick?" Edwin asked in shock and, what looked like, horror.

"I think they are sick!" Lizzie said with the same expression written on her face as Edwin.

"We are not sick," I said.

"Well, okay. But, honey, I want you and Derek to take naps. You know, just in case you guys are sick." She smiled weakly, nodded, and motioned us towards the stairs.

Derek and I headed up the stairs, looked at each other, smiled, and went into our bedrooms. I laid down and thought of the beautifully wonderful day. Well it was until Mom got all pissy. Soon, sleep took over, even though it was nearly 2 o'clock.

--

Please tell me if you guys like it or not. I don't know if you like her rambling or what...She's just an analytical person, so I thought it would fit her. I don't know. But please please please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay!! Yay! 11 reviews! Thanks to everyone! I know many of you reviewed more than once, but oh well, I still like the reviews. Thank you so much. And I think Derek is a bit OOC. I don't know! It's my first fan fiction. And I'm trying to get through it! I'm trying to update as much as I can, as fast as I can, so I don't have to keep all of you loyal readers waiting. And again, thank you so much for the support. And I'm soooo sorry that this chapter is late. I've been so busy. Sorry, sorry, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own the plot. Yay!

--

I woke up and saw through my window curtains the black pool of night sky filled with tiny, twinkling dots that we so cleverly call stars. I squinted at my clock and saw it was 11:37. God, I slept for nearly 10 hours. Maybe Mom was right, maybe I was sick. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to clear it from the sleep that gathered during my restful slumber.

I stood up and went over by my window and pulled back the curtains. The night was so beautiful. I have always adored the night. Envied it, really. Wishing I could float endlessly up above everything else. So soundlessly and peaceful and beautiful.

I stared at the full moon. Wow, what a coincidence. I woke up one night and there was a full moon. Interesting, no?

I eased out of my bedroom silently and quietly stalked down the stairs, to the kitchen, and out the back door. I soon as I walked out I remembered how cold it was and that I was just wearing my silk pajamas. I should have brought my coat, it was freezing that night.

I sat down on the cold ground, my legs criss-crossed, and stared up at the sky. I could feel goosebumps crawling all over my skin from the icy chill of night. Thoughts of Derek, me, and Derek and me entered my mind. Derek, himself, with his messy hair and goofy smirk, entered my mind and left, being replaced by Derek and me. Together.

Oh, god, what in the world would George and Mom, and everyone else for that matter, think? Derek and I. _Together. _I mean, they should just be happy for us and support us, but who knows what they'll think? Seriously.

And what if this thing with Derek is just, just a _fling_?! No! Impossible! That can't be true. And it will never be true. I'll make sure of it. Ugg, I think I'm mental or something. Just throw me in the sanitarium now and get it over with, please.

I moaned and laid down on the grass, staring up at the cloudless night. The cloudless night that I hated and loved at the same time. I hated it because it made me think so much more than I already do. And I love it for it's impeccable beauty.

And as I laid there, I breathed deeply and thought more of Derek. Derek and I. It seemed so strange, so odd, so wrong, so, so, so absolutely wonderful. The captain of the hockey team and the grade-grubbing kultz of the school. Seems like a perfect match, huh? Like a strange fairytale. He's the beautiful, wanted prince and I'm the so unwanted nobody.

I wouldn't be surprised if I just found a book or maybe even a movie that was about a guy who was the captain of the hockey team and a girl who was the klutz of the school and they both ended falling in love.

And they just happen to be step-siblings. It's an everyday, normal thing, right? Yeah, I suck at trying to convice myself. It reminds me of the time I convinced myself that I could count all the stars in the sky. What? I was a little kid! So sue me for being a little stupid.

I started to laugh at my own childhood stupidity. I felt like I really needed to be put into a psycho ward right then. I mean I was laughing my head off in the dead of night and if someone else saw me, they would have thought I was insane.

"So, you've finally lost your sanity, huh?" A familiar voice asked me then chuckled slightly.

I sat up quickly at the voice and turned to see Derek a couple feet behind me. I sighed in relief to see Derek and not some crazy psycho killer, even though I knew who it was to begin with.

"I guess," I replied, shrugged, and turned back around and looked up at the sky. Next thing I knew, Derek plopped his butt right down beside me. Who gave him permission to sit there? Nah, I'm kidding. He can sit where ever he likes to.

"Well, is that a good thing or a bad thing? You losing your sanity?" Derek turned and smirked at me. That idiot. That idiot I just so happen to love.

"I'm starting to think it's a good thing. Then, I just won't have to worry about much of anything after I lose it." I laughed and pulled some grass out of the ground. I started messing with the blade of grass and then randomly tucked it into my pocket.

Derek watched me, scrutinizing my every move. "What's with the blade of grass?" He chuckled then pointed to my pocket where I just safely secured the grass.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I still stared at the ground. I knew very well why I wanted that blade of grass. I just didn't want to tell him my oh-so-crazy reason of sticking a blade of grass into my pocket.

Derek eyed me suspiciously, "Okay, whatever you say."

I was a bad liar but maybe I was getting better.

Derek was still looking at me. He reach of and with his hand, he gently pulled my face to look at his. He had a small smile on his lips and he looked absolutely precious in the moonlight.

Derek's lips gently curved around mine as my eyelids drifted closed and my heartbeat went out of control. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pushed my body against his, causing us to fall on the ground.

The kiss soon became rough and my lips became swollen. Soon enough, we needed air. Darn us for the need of oxygen. We sadly pulled apart, both of us panting from the lack of oxygen.

A cool wind blew in and caused me to shiver. Derek flipped us over so he could warm me. He started kissing my lips repeatedly. He stopped to lean down next to my ear.

His hot breath warmed my cold ear, "You are so beautiful," He whispered in a sweet voice.

He trailed hot kisses down my neck and back up to lips, not giving me a chance to reply. My heartbeat was completely out of control and it felt like my heart would just coming thump, thump, thumping out of my chest anytime now.

I tried to catch my breath every now and then, between his kissing and my heart trying to thump out of my chest. I could feel the dizziness. It blurred my vision, either I _really_ need air or I _really_ need to get my heart checked to make sure it still is beating properly.

"Derek," I managed to say, but it came out as, "Mammmk." Wow.

He pulled away, which I really didn't like, and looked down at me. He was panting just as hard as I was. "Yeah?" He managed to say.

"I _really_ need some air. I'm starting to get dizzy." I mumbled and then realized that I was sleepy, too. My eyelids started to droop slowly. Unconciousness sounded so nice, but I wanted to stay with Derek, too. Darn my need for sleep.

I woke up to light pouring in from my bedroom window. I figured Derek must have took me upstairs last night after I rudely passed out on the back lawn. I sat up and looked at clock with read 11:37. While ignoring the coincidence of waking up at the same time I did as I did before, I marched over to my closet and pulled out some clothes to wear.

After pulling on my clothes, I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was greeted by the handsome devil that carried me off to bed.

"Morning, sleepy head," He smiled, winked, and returned to his cereal.

"Where is everyone?" I should have known that it was a repeat of Saturday, but I was a little slow. I just woke up.

"They went out again. Didn't want to wake us up. _Again_." He rolled his eyes at the not-present-family's statement.

"Ah, I see." I nodded, trying to sound and look interested, but I sadly failed.

"So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to go to breakfast, again? We could go to the park. Hey, let's go ice skating on that pond that's not too far from here. It's safe, I'm sure." Well, I guess he _really_ wanted to do something, because he just rambled on.

"I like ice skating. I don't know where the pond is at, but sure, let's go." I nodded, headed up stairs, grabbed my ice skates, and ran back down to find Derek all ready to go.

"Let's go," He smiled. I grabbed my jacket off the hook and trudged outside while pulling it on.

We headed down past our backyard and into the forest that I never entered, never thought of entering, and never thought anyone has entered.

I don't know if Derek grabbed my hand out of precaution because of the uneven ground, or because he just really wanted to hold my hand. Either way, I liked it. His hand was warm and a lot larger than mine.

I'm not sure how far we walked, but eventually we came upon what he was talking about. A big, clear, beautiful pond. The ice that covered was thick and looked smooth enough and safe enough to skate on.

--

Please review. I'll write what happens at the frozen pond and at afterwards in the next chapter. I'm sorry about this being late, but please review. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

Okay!! I'm trying to get back on a better pace. Thank you everyone for the reviews. And to everyone else: Review, dang it!...Please? Okay, now I know I made Derek and Casey get together pretty quickly, but I promise, their family won't find out until quite a bit later. And that goes the same for people at their school. Now should I add angst?? I can if you want. Please vote in the reviews. Write 'angst' for angst and 'no angst' for no angst. Very simple. Thank you!! Haha, fine Ellie141516, I give in, I'm using your idea.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

I was mesmorized by the beauty of the pond. It was so gorgeous. I'd never seen anything like it. I realized Derek was staring at me, smiling at my reaction to the frozen pond. I shook my reaction off my face, sat down, and pulled on my ice skates.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered when I stood up.

"Just like you," Derek whispered back and we stepped out onto the ice. I couldn't help but cringe at the cornyness.

"Corny," I laughed and stared at the ice below me. He laughed along with me.

"I know, but it's the truth. Why does the truth always have to be corny?" His arms tangled around my waist and my arms curved around his neck.

"I don't know," I said and we danced to unheard music. Gliding along the ice, the one place I could be graceful. We moved as one, me, a fine violin and him, a long, slim, elegant bow. We made such beautiful music that only we could hear.

I laid my head against his neck. I was so happy as we glided along, making the sweet, unheard music. And I don't know how long we made music, I just know it was so beautiful and full of happiness.

Gliding along the smooth ice, I never thought we could fall. I often forget that I'm a klutz. And to the frozen pond I fell, with Derek being my nice, warm pillow to cushion my fall.

I felt the blood rushing to my face, blushing my cheeks, when I realized the position we were in. It very much looked like I was stradling him. It reminded me of that first day. And just like that day, he sat up. But this time, instead of whispering to me, he grabbed my face with his hands and brought his head close to mine.

I could feel his hot breath lingering on my cheeks, lips. He closed the distance and my heartbeat went out of control again. The dizziness returned, I felt like I had been drugged. And who knows? Maybe I had. Maybe Derek was my drug. Maybe Derek _is_ my drug.

I can't live without my drug, right? I'm like some crazy addicted crack whore whose hooked so badly that she clings to her drug for dear life, afraid that it might be taken away at any moment, right? Maybe I'll just return to my very first conclusion: I've lost my sanity.

Because, I mean, really? What crazed, hormonal, teenaged female would really need Derek that much? Oh, right. Me.

And as Derek trailed hot kisses across every surface imaginable that was located above my clavical, I couldn't help but feel dirty, like I was taking part in some sex scandal. But at the same time, I absolutely loved it. I decided right then that I was right about Derek being my drug. He could not leave me. I needed him. So badly.

I needed him more than he may never know or more than I actually deserved. I really didn't deserve any of this.

All too soon, I could feel the temperature drop and I heard crickets in the distance. And then, I heard a lurching growl that unfortunately came from my idiotic stomach. This could only mean one thing: it was late. Too late.

Derek seemed to notice everything that I did, as well, because he stopped his intimite kissing and turned to look up at the sky.

"I think we need to go," Derek said and pulled me up and over to the cold ground surrounding the frozen pond to put our shoes on.

After putting our shoes on, we trecked up to the house and inside through the backdoor. By that time, the sun was completely gone out of the sky and our parents were aware of it, too.

"Where have you guys been?!" Nora almost shrieked as we walked into the living room to find the rest of the family pacing hysterically, obviously waiting and wondering where we have been.

I cringed slightly at Nora's worried tone and expression.

"You've had us worried sick," George just _had_ to be worried, too, huh? Just one worrying parent wasn't enough, I guess.

"Chillax, Dad, everything is perfectly fine," Derek tried to reassure George, but that, unfortunately, didn't go so well.

"No, Derek. I'm not just going to '_chillax_'. You guys were gone for a long time yesterday and today. What is going on?" George was getting very demanding.

Derek and I exchanged worried looks. We had made the decision not to tell Mom and George or anyone for that matter about _us_ until we thought that it was the right time...or if we were forced into it.

"Casey and I have been getting along. We've become good friends. We are acting better towards each other, Dad. You should be proud." Derek smiled reassuringly at George in hopes that he'll bite the bait and get off our backs.

Yeah, 'acting better'. Better than they knew. But, luckily, George was like a little, hungry fish. He took the bait.

"Well, that's great! I'm happy you guys are getting along. But, maybe next time, could you leave a note or tell us if you're going to be out late?" George looked sincerely relieved. I was relieved, too, but I couldn't show it. They would have been suspicious.

"Yeah, sure thing, Dad. We'll leave a note or something next time." Derek nodded and smirked and headed up the stairs to what I thought was his bedroom.

I looked over at Edwin and Lizzie. They did not look convinced, not one bit. I knew at that moment that I was in trouble. They were on to us. I needed to think of something, something that would deter them from any thoughts that might lead them to finding out our secret.

I smiled at everyone, hoping that they really had bought our charades, and headed up to my bedroom.

Well, it could have been worse, they could have not bought our lies and found out the truth. But, I mean, the lies weren't really complete lies, now were they? We _were_ getting along better. And we have become good friends. Just better than they knew and ought to have known then.

I opened my bedroom door with a sigh, but jumped back in surprise when I saw Derek sitting on my bed.

"Oh, it's just you." Thank god it wasn't some evil, perverted serial killer that was just randomly out to get me. I think I'm becoming paranoid. Again. I mean, we live in Canada. The crime rates are not that high, so what should I be worrying about?

Oh yeah, my mother totally freaking out if she finds out that I'm in a relationship with her husband's son, Derek. And the fact that she could possibly ship me off in a crate to some third world country. I think I need to worry about that.

And if, no when, because I know it's going to happen, the whole school finds out I'm dating The Derek Venturi, I need to be prepared to fight off the vicious, screaming blonde bimbos that like to call themselves Derek's fan girls. I think I might need to worry about that, too.

"Who else would it be?" Derek smirked at his ability to surprise me and leave me flushing and drowned in my thoughts.

That solemn question made me skip back to what I was just thinking. Instead of the evil, perverted serial killer that was just randomly out to get me, it could have been Derek's vicious, blonde bimbos, who somehow found out I was dating their 'one true love', that had come to kill me. Perfect. I needed to be thrown in a padded, white room. Or maybe I just needed my drug.

That's it! My drug. That was definitley what I needed right then. And I got it, too. I closed door behind me, locked it, and pounced on Derek.

I know, it wasn't so suttle, but I just couldn't help myself.

--

Hmmm, spur of the moment stuff. What really happens in her bedroom?! Dun, dun, dun! Please review. Again, should I have angst? Please tell me! I'll throw that in there. Thank you and Review!!


	9. Chapter 8

Okay!! So, I only got 2 reviews in what? 2 or 3 days? So, yeah. I'm not going to wait any longer. There will be no angst then. Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

Derek and I were in my bedroom. Alone. With the door locked. What happened? Oh, maybe I should keep that to myself.

Okay, fine. You convinced me. I'll tell you.

I pounced on Derek like a lioness pounces on its wildabeast of choice. Except, my intentions were not to kill him. I did think about having a little taste of him though. He would probably be very yummy.

After pouncing on said guy, we started kissing like never before. His lips never seemed to leave mine and I thought I would die from lack of oxygen. I guess so did he because he pulled away and started kissing my neck instead.

We were both panting. Panting like dogs after a nice, long run on a hot, summer's day. Well, a hot, summer's day in Arizona or some other place that actually gets hot. The kind of hot, summer's day in Arizona where you can't walk outside without shoes unless you want to completely burn your feet off.

A sweet shiver went down my spine as Derek continued kissing my neck and jawline. I wasn't cold, Derek had given me the shiver. Derek must have felt me shiver because he rolled over and hugged me like he was trying to keep me warm. The kissing did not cease. Except now, he was kissing my lips again.

His tongue brushed my bottom lip. He obviously wanted entry to inside of my mouth. And I was weak, I let him in. I couldn't do anything else because I knew I would love it. And I did.

Derek and I must have made a new sport: Tongue wresting. Because I don't know what else to call it. I mean I could call it tonsil hockey, but it had nothing to do with our tonsils.

I'm not sure how long that went on but we finally decided that he should go to his own bedroom or Mom and George will be very, _very _suspicious.

Derek kissed me lightly on the lips and left the room without a word. I closed my bedroom door and sat on my bed. God, was he ever so amazing. I kept repeating that sentence in my head and replaying what went on over and over.

Before drifting off to sleep, I prayed for a good night's rest and better dreams. Unfortunately, I got the opposite.

I was running through the woods. I wasn't sure if I was running away from something or running _to_ something. I just kept running, urging my legs to keep moving beneath, keep pushing me forward. Forward to what? Or forward away from what?

I kept running and then I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was in completely white room. It was white everywhere I looked.

"Where am I?" I managed to choke out a whisper. And that's when I realized I was crying.

Crying for what? I had no clue. But I sobbed and kept repeating, "Where am I?"

Where was Derek? Where was my family? Where was _every_one? _Any_one?

"Derek!!" I screamed into the white oblivion. Then a softer whisper escaped my lips, "Where are you?"

I fell to my knees and curled into a ball. Craddling my legs to my body. Where was he? When I needed him. I needed him.

I shot up in my bed, covered in sweat from the horrid dream. I was shaking all over like I was really cold. Or just deathly afraid. I tried to calm myself down. I glanced over at the clock and saw it was 2:39.

God, I needed sleep. I needed it bad. But I was terrified of going back to sleep. Terrified of that dream. Terrified of being completely alone in that never-ending white. Terrified of him not being there. Of him leaving. I needed him so badly.

He was a toxic drug. And I was irreversibly addicted.

I laid my head on my pillow, telling myself to be calm, to relax. I thought of him. Of our times together. Of our secrets together that I held and hold so dearly. I cling to it like a little child clings his or her blanket tightly to his or her chest.

I was a child. And our times together was a blanket. I treasured that blanket. Cried over that blanket. Held that blanket when I was afraid or lonely.

I thought back to the frozen pond. How we were one together, making beautiful music. This music that was unheard to everyone else but us. I was a violin and he was slim bow. I decided that we were made for each other and nothing could change that.

Not Mom or George. Not his screaming, vicious blond bimbos. Not anyone.

I glanced at the clock again to see it was 5:30. I wondered where all the time had gone. How could it have gone so quickly. I decided that since my alarm would go off in another 15 minutes, then I should just get up now.

I switched the alarm clock off and swung my legs over my bed. I sat there for a minute, I don't know why I did, I just did. Then, I finally got up and headed to the bathroom. No one was up yet and I hopped into the shower.

The hot, hot water felt so nice on my tension-filled neck and shoulders. I was overcome by relief. The hot water was so soothing. So nice.

I finished my shower after quite some time and headed back to my bedroom to get ready for school. Why wasn't anyone up yet? I put on a my clothes and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I had this tugging in my stomach. I guess it was hunger, but I didn't really want to eat. I decided that I should just have a cracker and nibble on it until it was time to leave to go to school.

My mother came in, clad in pajamas. Her hair was still messy from sleeping.

"Honey, why are you up and dressed?" She looked at me all confused. And I returned her expression.

"What are you talking about, Mom? I go to school today. It's monday, remember?"

"No, honey. You're on winter break. It's the 14th of December. You go back on the 5th of January. Remeber?"

I was thoroughly confused. Where had all the time gone? How was it winter break already? Christmas was in less than two weeks. How had I forgot that?

"Oh," I replied stupidly. Shoved the rest of the cracker in my mouth and went back up to my room.

What was I supposed to do now? I can't go back to sleep. I could read, but I'm not exactly sure what to read. I could always get on the computer. But do what? And then it clicked. I'll create a blog. I'll write all about Derek and I. But under different names. Derek was Micheal and I was Layla.

I was absolutely insane for creating this blog dedicated to writing about Micheal and Layla. But I did it anyways. I decided to write a story based on us. Who knows? Maybe it will become popular and be published and I'll become a bestselling author. Maybe I'll just use a pseudonym so no one will know it was me who wrote it.

I don't know why I did create that blog. Maybe because I wanted to let out my feelings or something. But wasn't that what a journal was for? No, that's too dangerous. What if my mother finds it and everything.

I decided I had a good reason for not writing in a journal. I needed this online blog. And hopefully other people will like it. Other people will approve of it. And if they do then so should Mom, George, the rest of the family, and the whole school, right? Right.

--

I know I haven't updated in a while but thank you for all the reviews! I have 21 reviews! Yay! Thank you everyone so much. And please, please, please review.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay!! So I'm excited. I've had 32 reviews so far. A lot from the same people, but I still like reviews! I'm not exactly sure what to do next, so I am going to think about it for a couple of minutes. Then, I think I'll have something, haha. Well, okay. I got it, yay. Okay now we on to the story! And please continue with the reviews! Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

Those first couple of days of winter break were so boring, uneventful. I should just skip those days, get down to the real thing. And the real thing would be? Well, let's skip from the day I decided to write my story on the internet to the day Emily was suspicious.

That was Friday, December 18 and nearly a week since Derek and I had been together. And also just a week from christmas. How exciting, right?

I went to Emily's house that day just to do what we normally do: Talk, hangout, and other normally, teenagery things.

Upon entering Emily's bedroom, she went straight to the computer and showed me the 'coolest blog ever'. Guess what it was? Yep, my story of Derek and me under the names of Micheal and Layla.

"Isn't this so sweet, Casey?" Emily gushed over the 'coolest blog ever'. But, of course, it was sweet, right? It was my love story that I had not intended for anyone in town to see because I was so afraid they would get suspicious, seeing the similarities of the story to Derek and I.

"Yeah, of course," I choked out, my throat dry causing my voice to crack. She had a look of confusion, like she was trying to figure something out.

"I don't know why, but this strangely reminds me of something, or someone," Emily, still with the look of confusion, scratched her head, obviously thinking. Then, the absolute horror came: She had a look of understanding on her face. She had figured it out, figured out what or who my story reminded her of. And I was screwed from then on.

"Ohhh, this reminds me of you and Derek!! I mean look at it: the fighting, the gestures. Ohhh, this beggining is exactly like last Friday," She rambled on and on and I went completely white. My color draining from my face and if I could look down, which I couldn't because I was just frozen there, I would have probably seen my legs starting to melt.

I felt like I would just melt to the ground, in a liquefied puddle of Casey McDonald. Great. She is so close to finding out. And unfortunately, Emily was pretty good at figuring things out. Especially things that had to do with love.

Emily obviously saw the look on my face, "Casey? You okay? Wait a second...this story is too similar, way too similiar," And Emily stared at me in shock, like she couldn't even believe what she was thinking. And I prayed that she wouldn't believe what she was thinking.

"_You_ wrote this story," Emily shrieked and a slow smile spread across her face. Obviously, no one cared about my prayers. And I continued to stand there, waiting to melt into what sounded oh so convient at the moment: a Casey McDonald puddle.

I stared ahead of me, not daring to look at Emily. She had figured it out, just from the look on my face and the similarities in the story and my real life. I had given so much away with the way I was fixed.

I cursed the day that I put that blog online. Why did I do such a thing? Why, why, why? Ohhh, why?! I managed to break from my paralized state, but only to smack myself in the head and fall backwards on Emily's bed.

"Casey? You did write the story, didn't you?" She had a creepy, little smile on her face that I just wanted so badly to smack off her face.

I grabbed Emily's pillow, put it over my head, and proceded in screaming bloody murder into it. I mean, what else was I suppose to do? I feared being judged by Emily. By anyone, in fact. I feared what she would think, say.

And my screaming was the answer to her question. Because I did not just scream, I screamed, "Yes." I gave into telling her that I wrote the story, I was so weak. I couldn't help but just tell her. What else was I suppose to do? Act all cool and simply say, "No,"? I couldn't do that!!

"God, Casey, why didn't you tell me?" She still was smiling down at my and playfully hit my knee.

"I was afraid of what you would think," I moaned into the pillow, hoping that she could understand me. Which, of course, she did.

"You were afraid of what I would think? That is insane, Casey. Everyone has been waiting for this to happen. With all the rumors, and the way you guys act around each other, and not to mention the non-stop talking that oh so conviently happens to be about one another. I'm happy for you, Casey." She, once again, playfully hit my knee.

I sighed into the pillow, "Oh, thank God!" And I sat up. I stared at her face and could tell she wanted to know. She wanted to know how it happened. When we finally..._confessed our feelings_.

"Sooo?" She prodded me. I was a genuine cow being prodded by a farmer. Obviously, Emily was the farmer. She sat down next to me, smiling.

"Sooo what?" I knew very well what. And so did she.

"Oh, come on, Casey. Tell me. Tell me how it happened. How you guys, you know, came to be one in holy matromony," She was over exaggerating.

"You're delusional, Emily. Cause Derek and I are not married. We are too young to even _get_ married," Yes, my oh so whitty logic of marrige. How I hated the word. Well, right then I did.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She hit my shoulder, which meant, "Girrrrl, if you do not tell me what the hell happened, I am gonna whoop your sorry ass."

"Okay, okay, okay," I paused for dramatic effect, or maybe I was just thinking of what I wanted for dinner that night. I can't remember.

"Wellllll, how long have you guys been, well, you know, _together_?" I was just waiting for her to pull out a stick so she can prod me even more with it. I felt like I should just go, "Moooooo," or maybe, "Baaaaa."

"A week tomorrow," I answered quickly, hoping this interrogation would end soon. This woman needed to be a cop, she'd crack those bad guys like a cowboy cracks a whip.

"Oh, my God. Almost a week and you didn't even _bother_ to _tell _me?" I pulled the pillow against my face again. This was torture.

"Yeah..." I replied, trying to keep my responses short.

"Sooo, who asked who?" She was smiling again. The smiling and the prodding never seemed to cease.

"Who do you think?" I shot back.

She sat there with an expression that said, "Duhhh, of course, why did I even ask?" "Derek, right," Her smile grew wider. I wondered why her face didn't crack or even hurt from all the smiling that she does.

"Yeah," I said and nodded.

She had a sly look on her face now. Wonderful, "So, did you guys _kiss_, yet?" I knew that question was going to come sooner or late, but I was really wishing for later.

I immediately thought back to all the times we had kissed, "Yeah."

"Was it greeeat?" Oh, she was too nosy for her own good.

I smiled, though. I smiled at the thoughts of us kissing, "It was amazing," I sighed.

She laughed, "You are hopeless."

"Hopeless?" What in the world did she mean by that?

"You are hopelessly in _love_," She said, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Whatever," So, Derek and my love is hopeless. I hope not. I hope that it is full of just that, hope!

I pushed myself off her bed, I needed to go home, it was getting late anyways, "I'm tired, I'm going to head home, okay?"

"Okay, make sure you give Derek his good night kiss," She smiled at me.

"Oh, whatever, Emily," Although, I was very aware that I might do just that. Give Derek a good night kiss.

"Okay, bye Casey," She waved to me as I left her house and went to my own next door. I went inside, up the stairs, and to my bedroom. Dinner would be ready soon.

"Dinner's ready!!" I heard my mom call to us from the bottom of the stairs. Dinner was ready real soon.

I walked down the stairs and to the dining room and took a seat in my chair that I always sat in: The one next to Lizzie and across from Derek. Mom put the plates of food out in front of us and I realized that I actually wasn't that hungry.

I didn't realized until halfway through dinner that Lizzie, Edwin, George, Mom, and Marti were staring at Derek and I in shock. I looked down and realized that I had just been pushing the food all around my plate and I hadn't eaten a single thing. While, Derek, who usually just stuffs everything into his mouth, was eating really slowly.

I looked around the table, "What?" I asked them, trying to make it seem normal that I wasn't eating.

"Who are you and what have you done with Casey?," Edwin asked in shock.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked me after Edwin was done with his question.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom questioned.

"I'm...just not that hungry," I said plainly to their questions and their questioning stares. "Can I be excused?"

"Ummm, sure, honey. Go ahead." She nodded.

"Can I be excused? I'm not feeling very well," Derek said when I was about halfway up the stairs.

"Ummm, sure, Derek," George said, still in shock.

I hurried up the stairs with Derek trailing behind me. Derek pulled me into his bedroom. He could tell something was up, and he wanted to know.

"What's wrong, Casey?" He said after he closed his bedroom door.

"Emily knows," I responded and we both knew why that was bad. George and Mom would know soon. And so would the whole school.

"Oh, God. Maybe we should tell Dad and Nora before they hear from someone else. I think they'd be upset if they heard it from someone else. They would want to hear it from us, right?" He was trying very hard to be logical about this.

"Yeah, we'll tell them soon, Derek. But, right now, I'm sort of tired and I'm going to head to bed, okay?" I leaned over to him, on the tips of my toes, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Casey," He said softly.

"Goon night, Derek," I said while opening the door and heading to my own bedroom. I needed sleep and I hoped that I wouldn't have another nightmare.

I laid down on my bed and quickly was overcomed by sleep.

--

Wow, this chapter is longer than most of my chapters! Please review. And thank you once again for all the reviews and thank you guys so much for reading. I really, really appreciate it. So, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Someone knows now!! Ooooo.


	11. Chapter 10

Okay!! So, this story will be over soon. Are we happy about that or sad? I'm not sure which. I still have a few more chapters and George and Nora and the kids are going to find out about Derek and Casey soon! Okay, enough of the talking, I'll give away too much of the story. Thank you everyone for all of your support! Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

"We knooooow!!," George and Mom said simultaneously.

"Know what?" I asked in horror, praying that they were not talking about Derek and I.

"We knooooow!! About you and Derek!!," God, does anybody listen to my prayers. I turned white in the face. Oh, dear God, what are they going to say next.

"You are sentenced to the white room for eternity!!" My mother shrieked eerily at me.

"Eternity!!" George repeatedly oddly. What the heck is going on? Why in the world are George and Mom talking like freakin' zombies?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, right?" I said with a look of disbelief on my face. They couldn't send me there! How could they send me to that horrid, white oblivion to live there for 'eternity'?

"We do not kid!! We speak the truth!! You will be sent to the white room for eternity!!" Mom said. There was that word again. I'm going to hate using the word 'eternity' for the rest of my existence.

"Eternity!!" George repeated, again. Are they on crack, or what?

"Are you guys okay? You are acting very strange," I examined them to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, like, let's say a zipper on the nape of their necks that unzipped to reveal a hideous looking alien-like creature.

"We are fiiiiine! But you! You must live in the white room for eternity!" My mother, once again, spoke of the 'white room for eternity' thing. Will they ever shut up about it? Are they obsessed? I should get them some help, or something of the sort.

"Eternity!!" George was really getting on my nerves now. But what really got on my nerves was when they picked me up by my feet and wrists and dragged me to the stupid, white room. It was white everywhere. I hated this white oblivion.

It stretched on for forever, never ending, it seemed. Where was everyone? I don't see anyone. Not even Derek.

"Derek!!" I cried out, looking for him. Where was he? When I needed him. I needed him.

I sat up in bed with a start, panting. Oh, thank God that it was just a dream. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow, relaxing a bit. I looked over at the clock, it was 6:49. God, what was with that dream?

I hoped that that wouldn't happen when Derek and I really told Mom and George about us. Well, that's silly to hope because they wouldn't ever do that. Would they? And there is no white oblivion, right? Right.

I sat up again and went to my computer. I checked on the story and added more to it. Maybe I should just delete this thing so that no one else finds it and realizes that it's about Derek and me like Emily did.

I knew no one was going to be on but I signed on to my messenger. Strangely enough, there was someone on: Sam.

**Smartgirlsrule has signed in.**

**Hockeyisawesome16 says: Hey, Casey. Umm, can I ask you something?**

I stared in horror at the computer. Oh, god let him ask me what the date was or something. But couldn't he just get that from his computer? Crap.

**Smartgirlsrule says: Hey, Sam. Yeah, go ahead. What is it?**

**Hockeyisawesome16 says: Umm, well, I heard you and Derek were dating. Is that true?**

Oh, God! Why, why, why?! I slammed my head against the keyboard in frustration.

**Smartgirlsrule says: 'ornbkiggpewEFSK'p'nv/sfb**

**Hockeyisawesome16 says: Ummm, what?**

**Smartgirlsrule says: Oh, sorry. I was banging my head against the keyboard.**

**Hockeyisawesome16 says: Oh...ouch.**

**Smartgirlsrule says: Yeah.**

**Hockeyisawesome16 says: Sooo, is it true? About you and Derek?**

**Smartgirlsrule says: mmm, yeah.**

**Hockeyisawesome16 says: Really?!**

**Smartgirlsrule says: Yeah...**

**Hockeyisawesome16 says: Wow, I never thought I'd live to see this day. We've been waiting for this for forever.**

**Smartgirlsrule says: Ummm, okay?**

**Hockeyisawesome16 says: Well, I'm going to go. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye.**

**Smartgirlsrule says: Yeah, bye.**

**Hockeyisawesome16 has signed out.**

**Smartgirlsrule has signed out.**

I sat there, staring at the computer. Crap. Emily had told him and no doubt she told the practically the whole country! I am going to kill her. No, I'm going to use chinese water torture on her! Yeah!

But, I need to tell Derek about this. Tell him that Sam and probably the whole freaking country knows about us. And we need to tell Mom and George soon, before they found out from someone else and come and hunt us down with shotguns and pistols.

I walked out of my bedroom, to Derek's bedroom door, and knocked. Why in the world did I knock?! He's asleep! Which means he is definitely not going to answer the door. I opened the door and saw Derek sprawled out on his bed, soundly sleeping.

I closed the door, walked over to his bed, and started shaking his shoulder, "Derek! Wake up!" I screamed in a whisper. Yes, people, you _can_ do a screaming whisper! It is possible!

He rolled over and his eyes slowly difted open, "Huuuh?" He was still really sleepy.

"Derek, I need to talk to you," He shot up at those words. He was now attentive and the next time I really want his attention, I guess I'll just say that to him because it obviously worked really well.

"Yeah, Case? What is it?" He actually, to much of my surprise, looked concern.

"Listen, Sam knows about us. And I'm guessing Emily told him...and the rest of the freaking world," I sat down with a sigh and dropped my head into my hands. We were screwed. We had to tell Mom and George really soon. Sooner than either of us really wanted to.

"Crap. That means we have to tell Dad and Nora about us. Soon. Real soon," He sighed and rubbed my back, obviously trying to reassure me. It worked a little, but that's only because it was him. If it was anybody else, than no doubt, I would definitely _not_ be reassured.

"So, how are we going to tell them. When should we tell them?" Oh, God. I don't think I'd be able to live through telling them, much less be able to make it that far. I'd die of stress or hyperventalation.

"We'll tell them in a couple of days, okay? We'll just come right out and tell them. Don't worry, Casey. Everything is going to be alright, okay? Now let's go downstairs, have some breakfast, and we can talk about his later," He pulled me up and we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

We sat down and stared at the coutertop of the island. God, I don't think I'd survive the next couple of days. Well, it's better than them finding out from some random hobo on the street. I don't even know why the hobo would know, but I'm sure as hell that Emily would find a way to tell him.

My mother entered the kitchen and stared at us in shock, "My lord, you guys are up _so_ early."

"Well, Mom, you know we went to bed early last night," I smiled an innocent smile at her, trying to cover up my increasing anxiety. I prayed that she would not see through my facade. And fortunately, she didn't.

She shrugged and said, "Okay, honey. Whatever you say." She shook her head and went back to her bedroom with her glass of water that she obviously came up to the kitchen for.

I sighed after she left and laid my head down on the island. What the hell were we going to do?!

--

Okay, please review. I'm getting excited about how George and Nora find out about Casey and Derek! So, please review, review, review and I'll have the chapter up really soon!


	12. Chapter 11

Okay!! So, this chapter isn't that eventful. Well, to me it isn't. But, who knows? Maybe it will be eventful to you! Well, have fun reading and please review. I am so grateful for all of my readers, you inspire me and keep me going. Okay, enough of the sappy talk. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

So, the next day, I planned to go to the mall and shop for christmas gifts. Christmas was a week away and yes, I know I was a little late at the Christmas shopping thing and everything, but whatever! At least I actually did it!

I dressed warmly, said goodbye to the family, and headed to the mall. I really hoped that I wouldn't run into someone I knew and they would question about Derek and me. I think I would faint or do something else that is dramatic if that happened.

I looked around the mall for a good, while, trying to figure out what to get for Edwin. I had everything for everyone else, but I don't know, Edwin was so hard to find a present for. But, finally, I had found his present.

And after I left the store at which I bought Edwin's present, my stomach growled, signalling me to run my butt over to the food court and buy something to eat. I purchased my food and sat down at a lonely table.

I was only halfway done with my sub sandwhich when, to my absolute horror, Kendra came up to the table I was at and sat down in the empty chair across from me.

"Sooo," She said with a smile on her face. I did not like where this was going.

"Yes?" I questioned while setting my sub down and taking a sip of my drink.

"I've heard about you and Derek. Is it true?" She seemed really interested, which sort of threw me off guard.

"Ummm, yes, it is. Why?" I took another sip of my drink and focused on the light green table we were sitting at.

"I knew it! I so knew this would happen! I mean, we've been waiting for this to happen since, like, you first came to here!" She looked happy at the fact that she was right. Yippie for her. Maybe she should go celebrate with Barney and Friends, just not with me.

"Wait, who is we?" I didn't realize at first that she had said 'we've been waiting' instead of 'I've been waiting'.

"Duhhh, like, the whole school!" She gave me a look that said, "God, you are, like, so, like, oblivious!".

"Oh," I simply stated.

"So, how did the 'rents take it?" Gosh, that reminded me: Derek and I still hadn't told Mom and George. And we really, really needed to.

"Ummm, see there's something funny about that," I rubbed the back of my head and then pointed to a non-exsistent object, "Hey, look! A distraction!" I yelled out, got up while Kendra stupidly looked around for the 'distraction', and walked, practically ran, away to the nearest store.

Which, that store was oh so conviently Hottopic. Maybe I wouldn't run into anyone I knew there. Yay! I was saved.

"Umm, hi, Casey," Crap, I was just never safe, huh? I turned around to see Trevor standing there holding on to a leather, spiked belt and staring at me like I was insane. Which, I can understand why. I, Casey McDonald, was inside one store that I've never been in.

"Uhh, hey, Trevor," I said, hoping he wouldn't interrogate me like Kendra had.

"So, I've heard about you and Derek," He smirked at me and I turned to the wall next to me and hit my head repeatedly against it. Ugg, why? Why can't anyone just leave me alone today? I needed to get out of here.

"Umm, yeah," I smiled weakly at him.

"Hmmm, so it is true, huh?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ummm, yeah. You know something? I really got to run. I think I hear my mother calling me," I smiled sheepishly at my lame excuse and walked slowly backwards out of the store.

"Mother? Yeah, sure thing, Casey. See ya!" He shook his head and went to the cashier to buy his leather, spikey belt.

I turned and ran through the mall to the nearest exit, no doubt getting strange looks from people.

I ran out to the car, climbed in, and shut and locked the doors. I leaned my head back against the headrest. This was too much, but at least I got everyone presents! I just need to go home and wrap them.

I turned the key in the ignition and drove home. I needed to get to my bedroom and lie down. I was so stressed. All Kendra and Trevor really did was remind me even more that I needed to talk to Derek about the _situation_ at hand.

I got the bags from the back of the car, closed the car doors, went inside, up the stairs, and to my bedroom. I placed the stuff down and collapsed onto my bed. I heaved a heavy sigh. I needed to relax.

I concentrated on breathing in and out. Taking deep breaths. I kept repeating the word 'relax' in my head.

Soon, enough, I had drifted off to sleep.

"We knoooooow!!" Oh, God, not again! I need to wake up. I know I'm dreaming. I slapped myself, trying to wake myself up. It didn't work.

"You will be sent to the white room for eternity!!" My mother shrieked. _Once again_.

"Eternity!!" Would someone please, please, please shove a sock in George's mouth?!

I ran away from Mom and George. I ran and ran, then realized I was running in a forest, the same forest as my nightmare that I had before the last one. I kept running, running away from my own mother and step-father.

Then the forest disappeared, and I was in that white oblivion. _Again_! The sandman must really like to laugh at me when he puts me to sleep and gives me these weird, horrible, and torturing nightmares.

It was empty, as usual. No one, not even my Derek, was there. I needed Derek. I sank to my knees and curled up in a tiny ball. I sobbed heavily. Where was he? When I needed him. I needed him.

I shot up in bed. I needed to stop sleeping or think of something nice before I went to sleep. Something nice, like, flowers and hearts or maybe golden puppy sweetness and golden puppy paws. That would do the trick, right? I hoped so.

I looked over at the clock and it was 6:57. Gosh, I had slept for a long time and dinner would be ready soon. I should get up and head downstairs. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Dinner's ready!!" I have such great timing.

I headed down the stairs and took my usual seat. Mom put our food out in front of us like she does every night.

"Sooo, Christmas is almost here," My mother said casually.

"Yay! Christmas! Daddy, I want a pony. Ohh, and buy one for Daphne, too!" Marti excidedly looked at George. She was always happy around Christmas time. Then again, who wouldn't be? Oh, right. Me.

"Yep," I replied casually.

"Did you get anything while you were at the mall today, honey?" She asked and put a forkfull of food in her mouth.

"Mhmmm," I replied and took a sip of my drink.

"That's nice," My mother smiled at me. I smiled back.

I noticed then that Edwin and Lizzie were giving Derek and I questioning stares. Why couldn't anyone leave Derek and I alone? For atleast 5 mintues! Please!

"Hey, Mom? Can I be excused? I'm kind of beat from all the shopping," I wasn't really tired from the shopping. I was tired of thinking about how I was going to tell my mother that I was dating her husband's eldest son.

"Sure, Casey. Get a good night's sleep!" She yelled after me as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

I walked into my bedroom and decided to wrap the presents. After that, I sat on my bed and sighed. I fell back on my bed and sighed once again.

I heard my door open and close. I looked up to see Derek in front of me.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I hadn't kissed him in so long and I needed my drug again. I could feel my craving rise in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed Derek by his shirt and pulled him down on my bed.

"Wow, rough, eh?" Derek raised his eyebrows at me. I climbed on top of him.

"Shut up, you crazy boy," I said viciously and attacked his lips with my own.

His lips pushed against mine with the same amount of force. His hands winded around my back and rubbed it. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him deeper. I sucked in breath through my nose so I wouldn't have to pull away to breathe.

He pulled me closer to him as his tongue licked across my bottom lip. I let him in and we kissed like that for only God knows how long.

He unfortunately pulled away but then started to trail kisses up my jawline to my ear, "You are so beautiful." That was the second time he was said that to me.

"You are so corny," I replied and my lips attached themselves to his again.

Unfortunately, we had to stop at some point to go to sleep. Although, I wasn't really up for sleeping these days. I blame it on the nightmares.

"Good night, Casey," He whispered in my ear, then turned to go to his own bedroom.

But when he turned around, Marti was there, smiling up at us.

--

Oooo, cliffhanger? Maybe? I don't know. But, oh well. Maybe this _was _an eventful chapter. You decide! In the reviews! Please review! Thank you!!


	13. Chapter 12

Okay!! So, I'm not sure what to do with this chapter. So, I'm going to wing it! Thank you guys once again! And please review!

Disclaimer: I do** not** own Life with Derek. Darn. I _do_ own this plot. Yay!

--

Marti giggled at us with a smile on her face. Derek and I froze and stared in horror at her. Oh, gosh, Marti had seen us! I thought Derek closed the door! Marti must have opened it in the middle of our kissing. Crap.

But, Marti loved Derek. She'd probably keep her mouth shut. Thank goodness for that.

"I knew it!" Marti shrieked, her smile still plastered to her cute, little face.

Derek rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Umm, heeey, Smarti. What are you doing here?"

"I knew you guys loved each other!" Marti acted to old for her age, gosh.

"Ummm, yeah, Smarti. Could you keep this a secret, please?" Derek bend down so that he was eye-level with Marti.

"Yeah, Smerek!" She agreed and happily skipped off to her own bed.

Derek turned to me, wide-eyed, and let out a sigh, "That was close. Good thing it wasn't Dad or something."

"Yeah, well, good night, Derek," I sighed in relief.

"Good night, Casey," He said again, walked out the door, closed it, and headed to his own bedroom.

I laid back on my bed and looked at the clock. It read 8:46. It was still early, but I was really tired. I just got under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of a car outside. I got up, looked out the window and saw that the whole family was inside the car and leaving. They were leaving without me? Where were they going? I calmed myself down. Obviously, they were just going out to get breakfast and I had woke up late and they didn't want to wake me.

I walked lazily down the stairs and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Good morning," I jumped at the sound of Derek's voice.

"Oh, hey, Derek. Everyone obviously just left without us. They like to do that, don't they?" I said to Derek as he sat down next to me and draped his arm around my shoulders.

We sat like that for a while, not knowing what to say or do. What were we suppose to do? It was a boring day, and there was really nothing to do.

Derek leaned over and kissed my temple. I looked over at him and smiled.

"What's going on here?" Derek and I heard from behind us. It came from Lizzie, who was standing behind the couch with Edwin, staring at us.

Derek and I jumped away from each other and clung to the opposite sides of the couch. We tried to make it look like nothing, but they obviously saw the kiss.

"It's obvious what's going on here! Derek's got himself another girl. Who just so happens to be your sister," Edwin replied to the question that Lizzie had directed towards us.

"Heh, heh," Derek said nervously, looking from me to Edwin to Lizzie and then back to me.

I looked everywhere but at the three other people in the room. This was very, very awkward.

"Umm, listen. Could you guys, like, keep this a secret. You know, not tell Mom and George?" I asked them sweetly, finally having the guts to look at them.

"Why should we?" Edwin questioned. Of course, he was going to question.

"Because we are going to tell Mom and George. Soon. Okay?" I said with a pleading look on my face.

"Welll, okay," Edwin shrugged.

"Sure, no problem, sis," I knew Lizzie would have my back. She was always my favorite sister. Wait, I only had one sister. Oh, well, I still loved her.

"Oh, thank you, guys," I said.

About an hour later, our parents came home with Marti and I was nervous. I was afraid that Edwin or Lizzie or Marti would just blurt out that Derek and I were dating. I'm paranoid, man.

"Hey, kids, how are you doing?" My mother asked us and looking oddly at Derek who was sitting next to me on the couch instead of in his chair.

"Fine!" "Great!" Derek and I answered at the same time.

"Okay, yeah, sure. Not going to ask," Nora sighed and went to put the sacks, which I'm sure contained christmas presents, up in her bedroom.

While Mom, George, and Marti were out, Derek and I decided that we would tell Mom and George after Christmas. Until then, we needed to act like we normally did, but that was hard.

By day, we pretended to fight and Derek pranked me like he normally does. By night, we had our intimite moments consisting of passionate kisses and long talks filled with sappy words that no _one_ needed to hear.

We continued with our charade for as long as we could and Mom and George looked pleased that we were back to acting the same way. Which was exactly what we were doing: acting. Lizzie and Edwin knew what was going on and smirked at us, teasing us.

Marti just looked sad. She had really thought that we were actually fighting, but we got a chance to explain to her that all we were doing was _pretending_ to fight. We still loved each other.

Christmas was the big party at our house that George said he had every year and since we moved in, we did have it every year. It was awesome to be at a Christmas party, but I dreaded it this year. I feared that someone, cough cough Emily cough cough, would accidently spill the beans to Mom and George. And I really, really didn't want to spill the beans.

And unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.

On Christmas at 7:00, I was ready, decked out in a gorgeous, knee-length, red dress. I was ready to attend the party.

It was a pretty awesome party, too. Except when I heard the loud, shriek of surprise from, none other than, my own mother, "What? You're kidding me, right?!"

I looked over to where my mother was standing with _Emily. _My mother was staring at me, shocked, but she didn't seem to look upset, just shocked. I smacked my head and moaned under my breath, "Emilyyyyy."

George was standing with her and his mouth was hung open in shock, like he had just won the lottery or something and couldn't believe it.

I heard Emily say, "She didn't tell you? That she got a B on her last test in Chemistry?" Oh, thank God. I sighed. Man, that was too close.

"Oh, and she's dating Derek," I froze. Darn, you, Emily. Now, I have to kill you for revenge.

"Whaaaat?!" My mother said louder than the first shriek.

"Ohh, heh, heh, she didn't tell you, did she?" Emily looked over at me, pleading that I wouldn't kill her or use chinese water torture on her. She edged back into the crowd and dissappeared.

I moaned loudly and went to go find Derek. But, to my misfortune, George and mom had found him first. I turned back around and started to head in the other direction, hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Casey, come here!" I stopped, moaned, and plastered a fake smile on my face. I turned around and headed over to them.

"Yes, mother?" I asked nicely, hoping she would kill me right then.

"Casey, we need to talk after the party, okay?" She said to me with a, it can't be! A smile on her face? What? What is going on here? Maybe, she just wants to talk about the test. I can explain that to her. I didn't get enough sleep that night! Yeah!

George and mom then left. I sighed. Derek looked at me, "They know."

I moaned loudly, "God, I am _so_ killing Emily!"

The party sooned ended and George and mom made the other kids get washed up and off to bed. While, we had to wait and suffer on the living room couch. I stared at the t.v. and supported my head with my hands. Well, there's nothing we could do now.

George and mom stood in front of us, "Sooo? Anything you'd like to talk about with us?" My mother questioned, smiling.

"Umm, yes, the snowman cupcakes were delicious, mom. What's the recipe?" I asked, trying to drive her away from the topic I knew she was heading towards.

"Casey...please explain," My mother said sternly but still smiling.

"Oh, I just want the recipe so I can make the cupcakes some time," I smiled innocently.

"Casey! We know about you two. Now explain," My smile fell away and I moaned and I went back to staring at the t.v.

Which brings us to now, I'm sitting on the couch, staring at the t.v. while the bimbo next to me tried to explain. I sighed and continued staring. The bimbo, who is also my boyfriend, Derek Venturi, was not doing a good job at explaining, but he managed to get through it.

"Well, finally," George sighed.

I jerked my head up and Derek and I asked together, "Huh?"

"Nora and I have been waiting for this to happen ever since you guys moved in," George explained.

I sat up straight and looked at them, "Wait, so you're not mad? You're not going to punish us?"

"Punish you? That's rediculous. What did you think we would do? Put you in a white room to live there for eternity?" George was laughing now.

"Heh, heh. Actually, yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, that's crazy, honey," My mother said.

"Now, I want you to go bed and get some sleep, okay?" My motioned towards the stairs.

Derek and I walked to our bedroom, still stunned.

"Well, that was...interesting," I said, standing in front of my door with Derek in front of me.

"I'll say," He said and leaned down and kissed me on the lips, "Good night, Casey."

"Good night, Derek," I said and entered my bedroom and laid down.

So, there you have it, it all started with a look and now Derek and I were together and surprisingly enough, our parents were happy for us. And everyone else that we knew was happy for us, too. What a strange world.

--

So, how did you guys like the ending? I know this chapter like rushed, but I figured that I needed to end it soon. Haha. So, I had fun writing this and I'll be starting on a new story. Please read it! Thank you, guys!


End file.
